Haunting Stories: The Otervill Hotel
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: Penguins got a mission, to check old hotel, where was murder. Some people think, there's murderer, some think hotel is haunting. Who's right? What happened when ghost posses Kowalski's body and tried to kill penguins? Does Kowalski defeat ghost? check and review!
1. Chapter 1 Message

**Haunting Stories: Otervill Hotel**

**Chapter 1**

**Message**

It was late, cold autumn. Penguins like always was training outside. Rico saw something laying on the ground. It was a letter:

_Dear Friend, Skipper_

_I would be grateful, if you could do something for me. In old Otervill hotel, once upon a time, was murder. This situation happened again and someone must check it. Some of us, think there's a murderer, some think that hotel is haunting. You're in military, so I think you can do it, good luck, detective._

_Sincerely,_

_Puzzle King_

"Who's Puzzle King?" asked Private.

"My old friend, it looks I have new mission" said Skipper.

"We want to go with you" said Private.

"But it's dangerous mission" said Skipper.

"What about our credo?" asked Kowalski.

"Fine, you can go"

"Yay" said Rico.

They went to HQ to packed up.

"Do you mean that haunted hotel called Otervill?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes, why haunted?"

"There's a legend..."

"Kowalski, do you believe in that?" asked Skipper.

"No, of course no" said Kowalski.

"Haunted?" asked scared Private.

"Booo" said Rico.

"Rico, stop it, that hotel isn't haunted, okay?"

"O-okay" said Private.

They went back of the HQ.

"How we get to hotel?"

"By car"

"Skipper, we don't have car" said Kowalski.

"Puzzle King always knowing, what he do, don't worry" said Skipper.

When they went out of the zoo, car was waiting for them. Kowalski and Rico sat ahead, Skipper and Private back.

They finally arrive to hotel after 2 hours, Private was sleeping with heat on Skipper's stomach.

They entered to hotel. There was dark and for a long time there was one there. When they switch on lights they saw blood on walls and floors.

"I'm scared" said Private.

"Not be silly it's not haunted" said Kowalski.

Hotel looked richly, but not cleaned for years. Penguins went upstairs to find room. Doors creaked and opened by no one. Hotel was really unpleasant. Suddenly doors behind them closed with noise. Private jumped.

"Please, come back to home!" he said and hid behind Skipper.

"If you want boys, you can come back" said Skipper.

"No, I'm not scared, this place is NOT haunted" said Kowalski.

"Ok, Private, do you want to go back?"

"Without you? No" said young penguin.

They chose one room which wasn't too dirty and scared. Behind them blew cold.


	2. Chapter 2 First Possession

**Chapter 2**

**First Possession**

Day 1

Penguins woke up, it was their first day in hotel. Everything looked like normal, without blood in big living room. Skipper went to kitchen. While he was walking there was nothing paranormal. Maybe that was only old hotel nothing more.

Kowalski decided to invent something to check ghost, because Private didn't believe them, that hotel isn't haunted. Kowalski go to other room and closed doors. Skipper didn't want to leave Private with Rico, who was wanting so much to see ghosts, but he had to bring some food. Of course fridge was empty, so they took same fish for situation like that.

They were in their room when Kowalski went out of his room and told he's going to look at some part to his invention.

Kowalski came back to the room, when three penguins were sleeping. Kowalski felt cold behind him and he turned in that direction.

"Who's here?" he asked. It was stupid, this hotel is NOT haunted! thought Kowalski.

"Are you sure?"

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kowalski was turning in different directions.

"I'm Lord Deathclaud" said shadow behind him.

"Who are you?" Kowalski was scared.

"I'm ghost, and I want to posses your body" said shadow and approached to him.

"Stay away!" yelled Kowalski.

"Kowalski what's happening!"

Before Kowalski asked question, ghost penetrate him. It was paining.

"Nothing!" said Lord Deathclaud in Kowalski's body. Penguins went back to sleep.

"Stay away from me!" said Kowalski.

"Too late, now nobody can defeat me!"

"Wait, you are that murderer?" asked Kowalski, he felt cold in his body.

"You're wise, it's a pity, you must say goodbye" said ghost in his body.

"Why?"

"Because soon I posses your body for forever"

"Go away!" said Kowalski. Lord Deathclaud only laughed.

"Tomorrow, your friends will be dead and I recall my darkness followers.

"No, Skipper, Rico and... maybe Private defeat you!"

"Bye, bye for now, Kowalski" said ghost and went to bed, where were laying penguins. Lord Deathclaud laughed in Kowalski's body.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

**Chapter 3**

**Escaping**

Day 2

"Kowalski?" Skipper woke up "What are you doing?"

Kowalski was standing and looking at them.

"Kowalski, are you alright?"

Kowalski (ghost) didn't answer. Rico and Private woke up too.

"What's happening?" asked Private.

"I think something is wrong with Kowalski" said Skipper.

"What's wrong, Skipper?" said Kowalski in weird voice and took knife.

"Kowalski! Stay away!" Skipper, Rico and Private jumped on the floor and tried to get to the door, but Kowalski was faster and barred it "Kowalski, what's wrong with you?!"

"Kowalski's fine, Kowalski want only take your brains" said ghost.

"Skipper?" Private was worried.

"I think he becomes crazy" said Skipper.

"How we can help him?"

"I don't know, for now we must escape from here" said Skipper and found way. He took two steps and ran to the window "Rico, Private, go!" he said and went to Kowalski.

"You don't have to be cared by Kowalski, Kowalski is a good penguin" said ghost in Kowalski's body.

"Go!" Rico jumped out through the window "Private"

"Skippah, I don't leave you" said Private. Skipper picked up him and jumped out too.

Fortunately, they fell into soft, pillow of snow. In night was snow-flurry.

"What we do now?" said scared Private.

"I don't know, maybe hotel is really haunted? We must come back there"

Meanwhile

"What have you done!?" yelled Kowalski to ghost.

"I showed your friends you're crazy, you can say goodbye to them, Kowalski" said ghost.

"ahh, leave me alone!" said Kowalski and tried to drive out Lord Deathclaud from his body.

"This hasn't got aim" laughed ghost "You're weak"

"I'm... not... weak!" Kowalski felt pain and threw away ghost.

"Really?" Lord Deathclaud flew to him but Kowalski ran and lost him.

"I must find my friends" Kowalski ran to living room "Skipper! Rico! Private! I'm sorry!

Penguins heard his voice from outside.

"Kowalski?" Skipper carefully entered to lining room.

"Run away from here! This hotel is haunting, here is..." Kowalski didn't finished because ghost possessed his body again "Run"

"Kowalski what..." Kowalski took knife and went to them again.

"You can't escape from Kowalski!"

Skipper, Rico and Private ran upstairs and locked in one room.

"We should take a rest, tomorrow we find way to help Kowalski" said Skipper and thy fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Beyond the Line

**Chapter 4**

**beyond the line**

Day 3

They woke up when they heard a noise. Kowalski destroyed door by axe.

"Kowalski is here!" he said.

"Kowalski! How can we help you?"

"Kowalski doesn't need help" said Kowalski.

"Leave us alone!" yelled Private.

"We haven't got choose, we must escape from this place!" said Skipper. He jump to Kowalski and grabbed his axe "Run, now!"

When Rico and Private went out of room, Skipper threw the axe and followed them.

"You didn't escape from Kowalski!" Ghost followed them too.

"Where we're going?" asked Private.

"To the car"

"We leave him?

"No, but we must think about what to do next"

They went out of hotels place line.

Kowalski

"Stop it!" Kowalski wanted to threw ghost again.

"Shut up, I'll finally kill your friends, then nobody can save you!"

"Nobody have to save me, I can do it on my own! I can..."Kowalski felt pain when he leave hotel and he fainted.

When he woke up, his friends were around him.

"Kowalski, are you... real Kowalski?" asked Skipper. Private hid behind him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say... ghost possessed my body"

"I know Kowalski, we can't be mad at you" said Skipper and they hugged.

"But when he are now?" asked Private.

"I think he leaved my body, when I beyond line, place of this hotel" said Kowalski.

"So mission done, we know who was murderer" said Skipper and thy come back to the zoo.

Now nobody go there, so Lord Deathclaud never escape from there. Or maybe?

_I hope you like it ^^_

_That was a short ghost story_

_Review!_


End file.
